User blog:Arvin30p/short story - We're in this together
Short story: We're in this together. The Admiral is currently looking at the sea while he is silently waits for time to pass by. Then, a girl calls his name out of nowhere. "Master. Thank goodness you are here..." A girl with pink hair with hair ornaments tied to each side of her rather short and cute girl calls out to the Admiral. "Sazanami is there any problems?" "Well, there is none. But..." "But?" "Samidare and I has reached level 88 a while ago" "Oh. Congratulations." Sazanami sits to the Admiral's right side and she leans on his shoulder. "Master, our goals are almost in sight... I can't wait." "Yeah, But then, It's still a long road ahead for the two of us." "Make it three..." Soon after, a girl with very long, blue, straight hair arrives to the scene. She sits on the Admiral's left side and she also lie on his left shoulder. "Sorry about that." "It's fine. But I still find it surprising to find that we are almost there." "Yeah, it’s indeed a pleasant surprise for us." "So, can you two lend me your power to push through our somewhat impossible task?" "I will gladly help you Master." "Me too; if the Admiral wants my strength too." The three watched the sea as they quietly pass time. Slowly, as time passes, the two fell asleep and the Admiral falls asleep too while looking at the sea. Then, A girl; who is related to the three sleeping people; has brought out a big blanket and she covers the three and sat on the side and she drinks a cup of hot chocolate as she looks over at the three. "It is indeed a nice time to be happy. I pray for their happiness in the near future." After she said those words, she just sat there watching them as if she was their guard despite having her freedom to do whatever she wants due to the agreement she has with the Admiral. But nonetheless, she decided to become his guardian angel to look over the Admiral due to his 'easy to corrupt' nature. She sighs a bit and she decided to sit at the Admiral's open front and decided to lean on his body. She herself is not conscious whether or not she likes him or not. But for others, they say that she is just growing up to learn that she might be a maiden already in-love from the time she came to be. "It must be nice if I get (provisionally) married too...” After that, she removes her hair accessories and she lets her long navy blue hair fall down and she snuggles a bit to make a room in the front side of the Admiral. That time, she fell asleep too. Later that night, the people who fell asleep woke up and noticed that Suzukaze was resting in the Admiral's legs. "Somehow, she is more honest now than a few months ago. Are you fine with this Sazanami? Samidare?" Sazanami didn't reply since she is ignorant on those matters, and she is avoiding saying any baseless comments against Suzukaze. "It's fine for me. After all, she is a part of me. It's natural for her to be drawn to you. Asides, I think Sazanami-chan didn't mind it at all." "Well, I guess we will never know until we try." The Admiral carried Suzukaze and he carried her to her room. Samidare came along with him since she and Suzukaze lives in the same room. After that, the Admiral goes back and sees a pouting Sazanami waiting for his arrival. "So you are jealous." The Admiral grinned "Yeah... Anyways Master, let's proceed with our work then." "I guess you are right. We can't slack off now." And their work has just started. -end Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic